User talk:JINIERULES
Archive 1 Hello Re: You mean, what happened in chapter 393 wasn't in the anime series? It's a chapter that is exclusive to the manga? 04:06, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm.. I wonder why o.O 04:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Exams Yeah, I have a mock test coming up and the main exam starts in October. Ryoga (talk) 13:13, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :If you can write atleast a brief summary, then feel free. Otherwise, I'd advice against it, sorry! Ryoga (talk) 14:11, September 27, 2013 (UTC) So far so good. Ryoga (talk) 03:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Me? Why? You know I'm not good when it comes to writing. Ryoga (talk) 11:59, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Manga chapters Do you want me to add more manga chapter pages? I would, but I haven't read the manga D: 03:17, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :They don't have any of the chapters there, it says "Sorry, its licensed, and not available." 04:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, they might have been available some time before but they aren't anymore. 18:21, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I think you're right about that. 21:47, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Jinie, but I don't think I'll write any chapters right now, I have other things I need to take care of here first. I still have a lot of anime episode articles to complete, as well as character articles and quotes and such. Also, manga chapters are kind of HalberdBanryu's thing, and he has a system of how he puts the articles together, so I wouldn't really want to write them all up just for Banryu to have to change them later, whenever he returns and begins editing again. Maybe in the future, if I finish everything else I need to take care of here, then I can think about adding manga chapters, because I do think that they are important. If you ever have anything else you want to talk to me about, please feel free :) 21:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Happy Halloween! I hope you have a great one :) 19:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Banryū I've been wondering that too, he's been gone for a while! I bet he's just been really busy with school, so he hasn't had the time to edit here as much. 05:07, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Naviboxes Please stop adding naviboxes to chapter pages. Only admins are allowed to do this for quality control purposes. Thanks. --Lenalia Row (talk) 02:23, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Jinie :) Ryoga (talk) 03:42, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hi Jinie, Merry Christmas :) have a wonderful day and holiday season. 18:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Korean I know, but that's not interesting enough to be put in the Trivia section. If it were, we'd have to list all the renamings of all the characters in every language in every Trivia section, which isn't going to happen. And please sign your messages if you leave them on my talk page. --Lenalia Row (talk) 04:10, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: January 10 I'm sorry, I don't... Ryoga (talk) 05:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Errm, happy birthday? :| Ryoga (talk) 13:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Edits to Inuyasha Please do not add subsections like the ones you added to Inuyasha's history unless you can write up a proper summary. The summaries you have been writing are not adequate enough to deserve their own subsections. Thanks :) --Lenalia Row (talk) 03:43, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Rin Hey, I know you're trying to help, but I would appreciate it if you could not edit Rin's page while I'm working on the article. If you have anything you think should be added or modified, please leave a comment on Rin's talk page, or my talk page. Thanks. :) --Lenalia Row (talk) 03:44, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chapter 393 Okay, you don't need to tell me that, but thanks. --Lenalia Row ⁂ talk 14:49, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Please do not leave unproductive messages on my talk page, such as the last one you left. I didn't ask about the chapter summary, so... yeah, thanks, but I don't want to clutter my talk page with such stuff. --Lenalia Row 朗湾 03:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC)